Youkai or a Fairy
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: Lydia has finally had enough of the earl and his teasing and pulling on her heart strings. However, out and alone in the world, she gets kidnapped and finds herself stranded in Japan. What will happen when she finally meet Japan's version of fairies? Youkai! LYDIA X YOUKAI OC! AU PLOT!
1. Chapter 1-Kidnapped

**Hello and welcome to my story "Youkai or a Fairy" the second story in my ****Youkai Realm**** series! Don't ask me where I got the idea for this fanfic! It just kinda randomly popped into my head. But, I liked the idea so I decided to write it down. So, yeah… ANYWAYS on to the story and I hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakushaku to Yousei or ANY of its characters I only own Andrew Natash, and Toshiro (will make his appearance in the next chapter XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Kidnapped**

Lydia stormed down the streets in London. She'd had enough! The Earl had finally put the last straw on the camel's back! The young woman was so sick of it! She was so sick of his lying and tugging on her heartstrings! What the idiot didn't realize, or just didn't care about, was that it hurt! Lydia finally stopped to try and catch her breath. Slumping up against the side of a wall, she quietly thought about what had happened.

**_1 hour earlier…_**  
Lydia had finally finished up all of her paperwork. The young woman couldn't help but smile as she watched the brownies play around happily on her desk. Suddenly she heard the door open. Looking up, she found her eyes locked with the mauve ash eyes of none other than Edgar.

"Edgar!" she said in surprise, "I thought you were in the middle of a meeting?"

"Yes, I was but I finished up early." The earl paused as he looked at the finished paperwork on her desk, "You're already finished?"

"Yup!" replied the caramel-haired girl, stretching happily as she stood up from her seat.

"Wonderful! Now, let's go get some dinner, shall we?" Edgar said with one of his famous pretty boy smiles as he held out his hand for her.

The young woman blushed slightly but forced it away instantly. It's not like he really cared for her. She'd caught him at the brothels multiple times and it wasn't rare for him to come back with the smell of women's perfume on his clothing. "Thank you, Edgar, but I think I'll decline." Lydia said politely, "I finished early. So, I think I'll go home and have dinner with my father."

The smile dropped the young earl's face as she refused his offer and headed for the door. However, before she could make it she grabbed her arm. "Lydia, why does it seem that you've been avoiding me lately?" he asked quietly, "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, of course not." Lydia said quickly, "I'm just going home for dinner… like any other employee would." Before the young woman knew it, she was slammed against the door.

"Lydia, you know our relationship is not like that!" Edgar said huskily, "You know you're much more precious to me."

Lydia looked away sadly; refusing to meet his eyes. He had no idea how much she wished that were true. But she'd heard him say that before, and not only to her either. "No, I'm not, Edgar, and you know it." She whispered quietly.

"Silly girl," he chuckled slightly, "I love you." And with that said, he swooped down and kissed her.

At first Lydia was so shocked she couldn't react. However, the stun quickly wore off as anger replaced it. Lifting her hand up, she brought it back down with a resounding 'SLAP'!

Edgar jerked back in surprise. "Lydia…" the earl began.

"How dare you kiss me!" the caramel-haired fairy doctor roared, for that had been her **first** kiss, "How dare you kiss me with those filthy lips that have kissed countless other women!"

"W-What do you mean?" Edgar asked; taken aback.

"What do you think I mean?!" Lydia screeched, "I walk by the brothel every day coming to work! You think I haven't spotted you lounging around in there?! You think I haven't been able to smell the perfume that coats your clothes?!"

The earl looked at her in shock. He'd had no idea that Lydia had to go by the brothel to get to his mansion! Why hadn't Raven told him that his clothes reeked of their perfume?! "I… Lydia!" he hollered. But his cry landed on deaf ears as there was a slam of a door and she was gone.

**_Back to present….  
_**Several tears escaped from the miserable young woman's eyes. She really hadn't wanted to confront him about it, ever, but the situation had finally called for it. He didn't love her, and she was just going to have to accept that. Lydia stood up quietly. She supposed she should go back. After all, Nico was still at the mansion and it was starting to get dark. The caramel-haired girl was just about to head back when a chilly voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You wouldn't happen to be Miss Lydia Carlton the Fairy Doctor, would you?"

The Fairy Doctor turned around slowly and found herself face-to-face with a young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. His strait hair that fell to his shoulders was a dark reddish brown while his eyes were two dark red slits.

"I am." She said quietly, "Might I ask who you are, sir?"

"My name is Andrew Natash." He replied with an unnerving smile, "Now, Miss Carlton, if you wouldn't mind coming with me for a little while, I would be most appreciative."

Lydia's eyes widened slightly at his words. She was in **BIG **trouble and she knew it. "I-I sorry, but I have a pressing appointment with the **earl **that I have to attend to." The caramel haired young girl lied; hoping that the mention of someone as high up as an earl would scare the creep off, "So, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I have some free time on my hands." The Fairy Doctor made off to leave again until a pair of powerful arms grabbed her from behind.

"To bad… and I was being so polite too." The young man sighed.

The Fairy Doctor was in a panic. "Let me g-" she began but was cut off as a damp rag was pressed against her face. A moment later, she blacked out.

Andrew smirked as he felt her body go limp in his grasp. He'd finally found her.

_'Lydia Carlton!'_

* * *

**Yeah, I know, chapter 1 was short but it was kinda like the necessary prologue of the story, u get my drift? Chapter 2 will be MUCH longer, people, I promise! Anyways, Lydia has had an unfortunate bump in with our 'bad dude' so read chapter 2 to find out what happens next. XD Oh, and if you like… review! (pwetty pwease?)**


	2. Chapter 2-Rescued

**And here's chapter 2! YAY! Hope you enjoy!**

**Know the lingo...  
Kami no Kaijutsu - God's Fruit  
Ningen - Human  
Chi Oni - Blood Demon  
Chi - Blood  
Kori no Keimusho - Ice Prison  
Oi - Hey**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakushaku to Yosei or any of its characters. I only own the plot and my two OCs Andrew Natash and Toshiro.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Rescued**

Lydia came too slowly but immediately snapped back to consciousness as she remembered her run-in with Andrew. She also remembered her realization she'd had about him right before she slipped into unconsciousness due to the gas. It had happened as soon as he'd touched her. The Fairy Doctor had realized one… very… important… thing.

**_'He wasn't human!'_**

Then what was he? Was he a fairy? _"No." _she thought firmly to herself. Lydia had easily been able to tell he wasn't human but he just… didn't feel like a fairy. He felt… different somehow.

The young woman struggled to sit up but failed miserably. For the first time, now, she realized that she was bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Squirming around a little, she finally managed to slip the blindfold off her head. Lydia stared in surprise at what was before her eyes. She was in a small, nicely lit room but the surprising part was what the room looked like. The walls were made out of some extremely light colored wood and the door to the room looked like a checkerboard made of paper; by the look of it, the door looked like it slid open instead of being pushed or pulled. The Fairy Doctor then realized that she was lying on some kind of flat bed. It was soft and comfortable, she realized. However, her examination was interrupted as the strange door slid open revealing the person of her nightmares.

Andrew studied the Fairy Doctor calmly. "I see you're awake." He observed. The young man smirked at the frightened look on her face as he approached her. Bending down, he slipped the gag out of her mouth. "This all could have been avoided if you had just been a good girl and did as you were told." He informed her.

"What are you?!" she asked, deciding to ignore his comment and get strait to the point.

"Excuse me?" Andrew asked, taken seemingly aback.

"What… are… you?!" Lydia repeated herself, "And don't you dare tell me you're human!"

"You are indeed a Fairy Doctor!" Andrew laughed, "As expected, it wouldn't be too difficult for someone like you to tell a human from a Youkai."

"A Youkai?!" Lydia asked in shock.

"Yes, a Youkai. What, you didn't actually think I was a fairy, did you?" the young man asked mockingly.

"No, I didn't…" the caramel-haired girl muttered quietly. She couldn't believe it! Her luck must really be rotten lately. Lydia had never met a Youkai but she'd most certainly read about them, and everything she read made it quite clear that they were **dangerous**.

_'Wait just a minute!'_

"Hold it!" the Fairy Doctor exclaimed suddenly, "I thought Youkai only existed in the country of Japan!"

The dark-haired Youkai grinned cruelly at her. "Just where do you think you are right now?" he asked calmly.

"N-No way!" Lydia shrieked in horror, "That's impossible! It'd take months to get from London to Japan!"

"All depends on how you travel." He said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" the young woman asked in confusion.

"I'm a Distortion Youkai." Andrew replied, "Being a Distortion Youkai, I can distort space and move from point A to point B in a matter of seconds."

Lydia looked at him utterly shocked. She'd had no idea that Youkai were **that **powerful! "But wait! Why am I here?" the Fairy Doctor asked, "What do you want from me?"

The red-eyed Youkai's face began to turn even more sadistic as he asked, "Back in London, you're known as a Fairy Doctor, right? But do you have any idea what you're known as here?"

The Fairy Doctor looked at him thoughtfully. "No, I have no idea." She replied calmly.

"Here in Japan you are known by Youkai as the Kami no Kajutsu. As for why I brought you here…" he smirked, "If a Youkai devourers the flesh of the Kami no Kajutsu then he is promised to gain immense powers."

The young woman stared at the Youkai speechless. She was scared! In all her time with Edgar, and all the enemies she'd met, she'd never met a creature as frightening as this being. Lydia couldn't believe he'd brought her all the way here just to eat her!

"Well, enough of that for now. I have a few errands to run before tonight. So, just stay put and be a good girl." Andrew said before chuckling sadistically, "Otherwise, I'll have to punish you when I return."

Lydia waited patiently until she was sure he was long gone before frantically starting to try and escape. Glancing around, she spotted a small glass vase sitting up on the edge of a little table about three feet away. Scooting over, she kicked the table as hard as she could. The caramel-haired girl watched in satisfaction as the vase fell to the floor. Scooting over a little bit more, Lydia then kicked the vase as hard as she could. Success! The small vase hit the side of the wall and shattered in an instant. Managing to wriggle herself over to the shattered glass, the young woman was able to secure a piece in her hands, which were tied behind her back, and slowly start cutting through the rope.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After laboring for over an hour Lydia finally felt the last tendril of rope snap. She was free! Or at least… her hands were. She looked down at her now free hands and winced at the condition her wrists were in. Both wrists were red and sore but her right wrist, which had accidentally gotten sliced open by the piece of glass, was bleeding badly. Picking up her piece of glass, the young woman sliced off the bottom hem of her dress. Wrapping it around her wrist, she hoped it would at least temporarily stop the bleeding. Lydia then proceeded to work on her leg bindings. It was only a couple of minutes before she had completely freed herself.

_"Now all I have to do is get out of here." _She thought silently.

The Fairy Doctor wasted no time in doing just that. In a heartbeat she was out of the small building and running blindly through the woods. The caramel-haired girl didn't care at the moment where her feet lead her. All she wanted to do was put as much distance between her and Andrew as quick as humanly possible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After running for what seemed like an eternity, the young woman finally couldn't go any farther. She was still somewhere in the woods and hadn't succeeded in running into any signs of life. Lydia let out an exasperated sigh as she slumped down against the nearest tree, for she was starting to get light-headed from the blood loss. It was getting dark, and the Fairy Doctor wanted nothing more than to just close her eyes and pretend this was all just a bad dream. Suddenly her eyes flew open with fear.

_"Did I just hear something?"_ Lydia asked herself. The young woman concentrated her ears and once again heard the eerie chant.

**_"Chi… Chi… Chi…CHI!"_**

Then, there they were. There was about twenty of them. The creatures were the most horrible beings she'd ever seen! Their bodies were made of pale blue skin while they stood on two legs letting their arms hang limply at their sides. They only stood about three feet high and had sharp fangs and empty, hollow eyes. Lydia's mind told her only one thing.

**_'RUN!'_**

And run she did! The Fairy Doctor took off at full speed through the forest. However, try as she might the creatures continued to chase her. Lydia was beginning to panic, and in doing so, she completely lost focus on where she was running. That was, until she found herself falling off a cliff.

_"This is it…"_ the young woman thought quietly to herself, _"I-I'm going to die." _The Fairy Doctor silently watched the sky get farther and farther away until she finally closed her eyes.

* * *

**_"Oi! Ningen, wake up!"_**

Lidia slowly opened her eyes. However they immediately flew open with shock when she realized she was still in the air. It was only after a couple of seconds that she realized that she was being held in someone's arms. The young woman looked up and found herself mesmerized by the sight before her.

She was being held in the arms of a young man who look around twenty. He was tall, a little taller than Edgar, and very slender. His hair was the most beautiful white she thought she'd ever seen! It glistened in the sun like newly fallen snow and fell all the way to his hips. His bangs were also long and fell elegantly across his slender, aristocrat face. But his eyes were what were truly captivating. They were a beautiful inhumanly ice blue. Suddenly she remembered that she was still in the air! And, low and behold, attached to the man's back were a pair of huge white wings.

"Now that you're awake," the silver-haired man began, "if you haven't noticed, you don't have wings like I do, ningen, so I wouldn't recommend running off the edge of a cliff again."

Lydia finally came out of her stupefaction at his statement. "I-I was being chased!" she snapped in defense.

"Oh?" the winged young man raised an eyebrow in amusement; but continued to keep a straight face. "By them?" he asked jerking his head over to indicate the blue-skinned creatures, who were still waiting by the cliff.

The Fairy Doctor visible shivered as she once again looked at the horrid creatures. "What are they?" she asked.

"Most people would know a Chi Oni when they saw one." He said sarcastically, "But judging by your clothes, I'm guessing you're not from around here." Sensing the girl's confusion he added, "Well whatever, since I already saved you once, I guess I'll help you out again."

Lydia gripped onto his midnight haori for dear life as he descended and landed in front of the Blood Beasts. "What are you do-" she began but stopped as she heard him mumble something under his breath.

**"Kori no Keimusho."**

In an instant a series of ice prisms jumped up from the ground, encaging the creatures inside. Lydia couldn't believe her eyes! He'd just taken them all out in one swoop!

"Shatter." The silver-haired young man commanded. At his command the ice prisms immediately shattered, leaving nothing but a few ice shards behind. Sitting the young woman down he said, "There you go. You should probably get out of here before **he** finds you again."

Lydia froze. "W-What do you mean?" she asked shakily.

"Don't play dumb with me, ningen." He growled as he backed her up against a tree, "Judging by your scent, it looks like you had a little run in with that damn Distortion Youkai." The snow-haired demon waited for her response but was awarded with nothing but silence. "Well, I guess it's none of my business what that bastard does anyways." he paused as he pulled away from the young woman, "However, if I were you I'd get the hell out of here as fast as I could." The youkai continued as he began to walk away, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going."

The Fairy Doctor watched in panic while, probably the only person who'd be able to help her, walked away. "W-Wait!" she finally yelled. Seeing that she had his attention, Lydia took a gamble and asked, "Please help me!" The young woman suddenly realized that there were tears coming out of her eyes. _"Stupid tears!" _she thought to herself. She'd managed to keep it together this whole time, but now, it felt like she was beginning to crumble apart in her desperation.

The white-haired Youkai regarded her coolly. He couldn't deny that he really hated that damn Distortion Youkai bastard, but it wasn't like he made it a habit of helping humans either. The winged Youkai had been taking a peaceful nap on the cliffs when a screaming ningen woman had fallen seemingly out of nowhere. The only reason he'd saved her was because he hadn't wanted the stench of a corpse around his favorite nap spot. A slight smirk crossed his handsome features. _"Oh, what the hell!" _he thought amusingly to himself. It'd been fun to get under the bastard's nerves for a little while. Once again beginning to walk away he said, "If you don't want to die, ningen, then you better come with me."

Lydia let out a breath of relief before realizing that he'd called her by that strange name again. She guessed it was Japanese and for the first time realized how lucky she was to run into someone who could at least speak some English. "My name is Lydia!" she snapped but followed him none the less, "Lydia Carlton!"

"Well than I suggest, **Lydia Carlton**," he dragged her name out sarcastically, "that you follow me if you want to live."

The young woman sighed. He sure was arrogant. Suddenly, she realized that she didn't know his name! "Umm… What is your name, if you don't mind my asking?" Lydia inquired.

The snowy-haired Youkai paused in his step before turning around and answering.

**"It's Toshiro."**

* * *

**Okay! Well, I've had these two chapter written for a while now and finally decided to post them. I DO have this story completely outlined, so it's not like I don't know what I want to write next. However, I REALLY need you guys to review and at least just briefly tell me if you liked it. How hard I work on this fic will depend on you! NO FLAMES! However, well constructed criticism, suggestions, and/or questions are welcome! Oh, and while you're at it, pwease follow an' favorite too! :D**

**Until next time! XD**


	3. Chapter 3-Warmth Under the Ice

**Tadaa! Here's chapter 3! Well, I hope you enjoy it! XD However before we go on, a HUGE, WONDERFUL, AMAZING thanks to my two AWESOME reviewers: Divine Rosa and Nina Himmel! I LOVE U TWO!**

**Know the lingo…  
Kami no Kaijutsu – God's Fruit  
Chi Oni – Blood Demon  
Ningen – Human  
Onna – Woman  
Oi – Hey**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakushaku to Yousei or its characters. I only own the plot as well as my two OCs, Toshiro and Andrew Natash.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Warmth Under the Ice**

Lydia growled in frustration as her long dress caught on yet **another **bush. They'd only been walking for about two hours but for the Fairy Doctor, weighed down in all her infernal clothing, it'd seemed like an eternity! Huffing irritably, she looked up to glare at her silent new companion's retreating back. _"Geez, you'd think the guy prides himself on his ability to be silent! I wonder if he- ACK! STUPID BUSHES!" _Once again pausing midstride, the young carmel-haired woman began trying to tug her dress loose. However, this time the hem had managed to get securely snagged; leaving Lydia unable to move. "Toshiro, wait!" she cried out as she continued tugging at her dress.

"What is it now, Onna?" the white-haired Youkai sighed, turning around to face her.

She paused briefly at the strange word, wondering slightly what he'd just called her, but quickly dismissed it in order to address the problem currently at hand. "My dress," Lydia said sheepishly, "it's caught."

The winged Youkai raised an elegant eyebrow at her statement. Looking her over, Toshiro fought the urge to wince at the abomination she called a dress in which she was wearing. _"Hmph, no wonder she moves so slowly." _He thought with distaste. A slight smirk formed on his face as an idea popped in his mind, _"If the bottom of her dress is hindering her movement, then I shall just remove the hindrance."_

Lydia got a bad premonition when she saw the Youkai smirk. And, it turns out she was right as the snowy-haired man calmly walked over and, using his claws, slashed her dress off at the knees. "Wha-what are you doing?!" she screeched with embarrassment as her legs were revealed.

"Problem solved." He stated coolly, "Without the bottom of that… thing, then it will no longer catch on the shrubbery and you **should **be able to keep up."

The Fairy Doctor gaped at him incredulously. Sure, she was wearing pantaloons underneath her dress but it was still embarrassing to walk around in her undergarments! Around a man, none the less! _"Well, it's not like I can do anything about it now." _Lydia thought with frustration. Suddenly, she realized that her partner was already walking up on ahead. "Ack! Toshiro, wait up!"

* * *

Andrew calmly made his way back to the hut in which he'd left his prize. He'd found one, finally! A Kami no Kaijutsu! The Distortion Youkai licked his lips in anticipation as he imagined devouring the young woman. As he reached the hut, however, he stopped. Cursing under his breath Andrew stormed into the small room. Sure enough, the Fairy Doctor was gone. Giving the place a sweeping glance, it was easy for the crimson-eyed Youkai to assess how she'd escaped. However, he doubted she'd gotten very far as by the smell of it she'd only been gone for a couple hours.

Snarling furiously, the fuming Youkai whirled around and walked out of the hut. Easily picking up the girl's trail, he began to follow her. Suddenly, he caught the scent of a Chi Oni pack. Picking up his pace, he swore that he'd better not find that they'd devoured her in his stead! Then, out of the blue, a new scent wafted up to him; the scent of an Ice Phoenix. Andrew froze as he quickly identified the new scent. "Toshiro!" he roared in a rage. _"Damn that arrogant bird! Wanting to devour the Kami no Kaijutsu himself huh?! No, that fool's to proud to lower himself to eating a human. Damn him! I bet that bastard took her just to get under my skin!" _The Distortion Youkai mentally hissed, _"Heh! So, he wants to mess with me, does he? Fine then! Let the game begin!"_

* * *

"Uhm… Toshiro?" Lydia asked a little shakily as they walked through the quickly darkening woods, "Where exactly are we going and how much longer until we get there?"

The Ice Phoenix halted in his steps in order to turn around and face the girl. _"She's pale…" _he noted silently as he gazed at the panting girl. His eyes turned to look at her tightly bound wrist that was still caked with dry blood. _"Hmm… it seems she's lost more blood then I originally thought." _He observed looking back at her pale face. "It is best that we keep moving, unless you want that distorting wretch to catch up with us." Toshiro stated, but after once again glancing at her condition, he decided to add, "However, if you need to rest… then we shall do so."

The Fairy Doctor looked up at him, surprised at his consideration. She had to admit she was tired, and hungry, AND sore! But if they stopped, then there was always the chance that Andrew might catch up to them. Lydia was unable to suppress a frightened shiver at the very thought of it; an act that didn't go unnoticed by the snowy-haired Ice Youkai. "No." she finally spoke up determinedly, "I can keep going."

"Hn. Suite yourself." He replied; shrugging his shoulders as he began to turn around.

_"Hmph! I will!" _Lydia thought stubbornly, for she was NOT going to let herself appear weak again. PERIOD! _"W-wait! What's happening to me?!" _her mind screamed frantically as blackness suddenly began seeping into her vision. She could already feel herself falling.

Toshiro's eyes widened just a fraction as he saw the carmel-haired woman faint. Rushing forward, he was just fast enough in order to catch her before she hit the ground. "Oi, Onna!" he snapped, cradling her against his chest and shaking her slightly, "Oi! Ningen!" he paused worriedly, seeing that he had no effect, "Lydia-san!"

Unfortunately, his voice had no effect on the unconscious girl. Huffing in slight exasperation, he gazed silently at her sleeping face. Even with the pale effects, Toshiro realized for the first time that she was… beautiful. Her slender face held an exotic elegance to it; enhanced by her jade eyes (when they were open). Not to mention her long wavy hair was as soft as the down on his wings, the color of it reminding him of something you'd find in a sunset. Her scent was pleasant as well, smelling of peaches. _"She sure is a strange one." _He thought with amusement, _"Asking a Youkai to help her escape from another Youkai. Hmm. Most ningens are terrified of us, and yet she…"_

Cursing himself for his stupidity, Toshiro shook his head in order to clear his thoughts; causing his long white hair to whip around him in a flurry. He quickly decided that it'd be best to find shelter as soon as possible. So, scooping the young woman up in his arms, the Ice Phoenix spread his wings and took to the sky. Traveling this way were be much faster and that would be for the best since, number one, the female currently resting in his arms was clearly at her limit and, number two, the snowy-haired Youkai could already smell that wretched distorting bastard hot on their heels.

Toshiro smirked challengingly, _"Heh! Come and get me you fool!" _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lydia's eyes slowly opened and began to focus on the world around her. She was in a small, dark room; much like the cottage her and Edgar had stayed it when he'd been hurt in the hunt for the Sword of Merrow. _"Edgar…" _her thoughts saddened as her mind brought up an image of the handsome young earl.

"I see you're awake, Onna."

Snapping out of her thoughts, the Fairy Doctor looked over to see Toshiro leaning calmly against the wall about two feet from her person. "T-Toshiro?" Lydia said in slight surprise as she struggled to sit up. She winced slightly and put her hand to her forehead as a wave of dizziness overcame her. Suddenly, examining the injured hand she'd pressed to her forehead, the caramel-haired woman found that the piece of torn cloth she'd used had been replaced with a proper wrap and bandaged skillfully around her wrist. She was about to question the Youkai about it when a warm hand landed on her shoulder.

"Rest." He commanded, gently pushing her back down, "Your body still needs to recover from losing so much blood."

Consenting, Lydia allowed the Ice Phoenix to lay her back down. "My wrist." She finally spoke out as he leaned back up against the wall, "Are you the one who treated it?"

"Why?" he asked, chuckling softly, "Did you think you wrapped it in your sleep?"

The carmel-haired woman looked at him in surprise, deciding right then that she definitely liked his laugh. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Hn. Don't mention it." Was his reply; for in reality, if she'd bothered to take the bandage off and look at the wound, she would have found that it had completely disappeared. _"Hmm… Not that treating it was all that bad."_

**_Flashback…  
_**_Toshiro gently laid the unconscious girl down on the floor. "Damnit! She's so pale." He growled mentally. Placing a smooth clawed hand on her forehead, it was easy to tell that she was running a fever as well. The Ice Phoenix sighed softly to himself as he removed his midnight haori and placed it over the shivering girl. "Troublesome onna…" he muttered under his breath as he smoothly brushed away a few stray bangs out of her face. Turning his head slightly, his icy-blue eyes fell upon the female's bandaged (if you could even call it __**that**__) wrist._

_Picking it up, the Youkai carefully unwrapped the wrist in order to give it a better examination. The gash was deep. "No wonder she lost so much blood." He mused. Opening his palm, he allowed a small bit of ice to form in his hand before letting melt in his palm. Toshiro then began to cleanse the crusted blood off of the wound._

_After most of the blood had been cleansed from the jade-eyed woman's wrist, the Ice Phoenix re-examined the cut. "Hmm… It's likely to reopen and start bleeding again if it's not healed." He thought worriedly as he glanced at the girl's pale face. "Guess I have no choice." Toshiro sighed quietly._

_Lifting up the unconscious girl's wrist to his mouth, Toshiro let his tongue dart out in order to seal her wound with his healing saliva. However, snowy-haired Youkai came to an abrupt halt as the taste of her blood hit him full force. Jerking back, he stared in shock at the sleeping female. "Wh-what the hell was that?!" he snarled mentally. The taste of her blood, it was… addictive. It was unbelievably potent, especially if a Youkai as powerful as himself was being affected by it._

_"Keh! What a nuisance!" he growled in annoyance, before gathering up his control and finishing the job. Seeing that the wound was now completely healed, Toshiro pulled a cloth out from his yukata and skillfully wrapped it around where the injury had been._

**_Present…_**  
"You know, you never asked why Andrew was after me."

Toshiro's eyes fluttered open instantly as he was jerked from the memory. "Hn. Didn't really care." he replied offhandedly after a moment's pause.

"Oh, I see." She said quietly.

The Ice Youkai stared at her silently for a few minutes before giving in. After all, it probably **would **be a good idea to know why the bastard was after her in the first place. "Why is he after you?"

"Huh?" Lydia asked, slightly surprised.

"Why is he after you? Toshiro repeated.

"Oh." She said quietly, "He… he said he wanted to eat me."

"Hn. Sounds about right." The snowy-haired Youkai spat with disgust, for personally, he found the idea of hunting and eating humans repulsive. An act that only some lowly, degraded beast would do. He, himself, was far too proud to lower himself to such deeds. Although, the Ice Phoenix had to admit that **her **blood tasted absolutely divine. _"Hmph! It's no wonder he wants her…" _he thought with annoyance.

"I remember he said something about how eating me would give him incredible power." The Fairy Doctor continued after a couple moments' pause, "He said that instead of being know as a Fairy Doctor, here in Japan I was called something else. I think he called me… a Kami no Kaijutsu."

Toshiro's eyes widened in absolute shock, _"SHE'S a Kami no Kaijutsu?!"_

* * *

**Well what do ya think? Seriously! Let me know in the reviews! I need more reviews if I'm to be inspired enough to type up the next chapter! Also, fav and follow if you liked it! XD Until next time!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	4. Chapter 4-Developing a Bond

**Trumpets please! May I now present to you Chapter 4 of ****Youkai or a Fairy****! Big thanks and lots of hugs to all the people who have reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story! You guys are amazing! Well, on the the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Know the lingo...  
Kami – God  
Kami no Kaijutsu – God's Fruit  
Ningen – Human  
Onna – Woman**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakushaku to Yousei NOR its characters! I only own the plot, my Youkai OCs: Toshiro and Andrew Natash, and any other OCs created along the way. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Developing a Bond**

_"Well that explains a few things." _Toshiro thought, _"The reason Natash is after her, the reason her scent is so pleasant, the reason her blood is so divine, it's because she's a Kami no Kaijutsu!" _ Shock was evident on the face of the snowy-haired Youkai as he absorbed the news that the Fairy Doctor had just fed him. _"Damnit!" _he cursed mentally. He **knew **he should've just let her alone and yet he just hadn't been able to pass up an opportunity to piss that distorting bastard off. _"Keh! Should've known…" _the Ice Phoenix chided himself; for now, here he was with a whole crap load of trouble all bundled up in this tiny house of an onna.

"Umm… Toshiro?" Lydia inquired nervously.

The Phoenix Youkai's head snapped back up to pin the sunset-haired female with his ice-blue gaze. He was going to have to be extra careful with this one. Absolutely no more wound healing! For not even Toshiro trusted himself enough to be able to resist the force of his instincts if he was allowed another taste of her blood. Also, by now he figured that Distortion Youkai wouldn't be the only one hunting her. The ice user was going to have to keep his guard up.

"Toshiro?" the young woman pressed, sitting up so as to face him directly.

Then again, he could always just ditch her. He knew that. But the Ice Phoenix also knew that he'd never do something as dishonorable as abandon a helpless onna, nor was he that cruel. Yes, it looked like he was going to have his hands full for a while.

"TOSHIRO!" Lydia finally snapped; tiring of the unsettling silence.

"Do you know what it means to be a Kami no Kaijutsu?" he finally replied with a question.

She looked surprised. "N-No, not really." The Fairy Doctor admitted.

Toshiro sighed wearily before continuing, for he had a feeling that this was going to be a long,** LONG **day. "Where you're from, what is it that you're called?" the Ice Youkai inquired.

"Back in London, I'm known as a Fairy Doctor." The jade-eyed woman stated.

_"London huh? Well that explains her strange manner of dress." _He noted. "And what is it that Fairy Doctors do?" the Phoenix continued.

"We more or less mediate the relations between Fairies and humans, doing our best to keep the peace between both races." Lydia informed him.

"I'm to guess that Fairies is your term for Youkai." Toshiro stated.

"Not exactly. Fairies are a bit different from Youkai. They're not as…" the young woman paused for better use of wording, "hostile as the latter."

Despite the bind he was in, the winged Youkai couldn't help but chuckle at the term she used to describe his race. _"Indeed." _He thought with slight amusement, for Youkai most certainly were, as she put it, 'hostile'. Most would have positively no qualms about massacring a village or two just for the heck of it.

Lydia sat there staring in awe at the snowy-haired male as that soft rumbling chuckle escaped from his throat; a small but soft smile gracing his handsome face. She was about to ask him what he thought was so funny when he continued with their conversation.

One again becoming serious, he asked, "So, I'm guessing that no fairy has ever attempted to eat you?"

"No they haven't. Though there are some kinds of Fairies who **do** eat people, **(A/N: *cough* Kelpie *cough*) **in my life, none have attempted to eat me." The Fairy Doctor stated matter-of-factly before asking, "What exactly are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at," Toshiro began, "is that while Fairies may respect and look up to you as their mediator, Youkai simply see you as a quick way to attain power."

"A quick way to attain power?" the caramel-haired woman inquired.

"Yes." He said; rubbing his forehead with a clawed hand, for he was starting to get a headache, "You see, once ever couple hundred years, a human woman with immense spiritual energy is born. **(A/N: Notice I said spiritual ENERGY instead of POWER because, sorry, Lydia's just going to remain her normal self. No special powers. Also, notice that Toshiro is now using the English terms for 'woman' and 'human' since he's explaining something to Lydia.) **This woman is known as the Kami no Kaijutsu or, translated into your language, the God's Fruit. Legend has it that if a Youkai is to eat the Kami no Kaijutsu he will attain the strength of a Kami, or God."

"I see." She said before looking up at the ice-eyed Youkai and asking, "What about you?"

"What about me?" the Ice Phoenix replied, raising an elegant eyebrow in confusion.

"Umm, do you… you know," Lydia stuttered, a bit of nervousness seeping into her voice, "desire that strength as well?"

"Keh!" the winged Youkai scoffed, "Don't lump me in together with those low lives like that damn Distortion Youkai. I have no interest in power that is not my own."

For the first time since she'd been kidnapped to Japan, the jade-eyed woman smiled. _"I should've known." _She thought silently, a softness appearing in her pale green eyes as she looked at the gruff Youkai.

From the corner of his eye, Toshiro spotted the small smile that crept upon the young woman's face. He, himself wasn't quite sure what in the world he'd done to make her smile, but the Phoenix decided right there that he preferred that look much better over the distressed frown that she'd been wearing ever since they met. "You should do that more often." The snowy-haired Youkai stated offhandedly.

"Excuse me?" she asked in surprise, giving the winged Youkai a confused look.

Turning his head slightly so that he was staring directly into her eyes, Toshiro said, "You should smile like that more often. That frown you were wearing earlier doesn't suit you."

One again, Lydia found herself absolutely stunned, and finally she couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed. Lovely and clear, with a merry bubbliness to it, her laughed rang softly throughout the small building.

_"Okay damnit, now I'm really confused." _The Ice Youkai thought with frustration, _"Just what the hell did I say that was so funny?!" _Mustering up the best glare that he could, which for him was pretty pathetic, the Phoenix demanded, "What?!"

"N-Nothing," the caramel-haired woman said, wiping a stray tear from her eyes, "It's just that I really wasn't expecting you to say something like that. It made me happy."

_"It made her happy?" _the winged Youkai's mind questioned. "Glad to hear it." He grumbled sarcastically.

Lydia chuckled a bit at his gruff reply. For, despite him being a bit ruff around the edges, the Fairy Doctor was discovering that he was a truly kind person deep down. Finally dropping back into a more serious mode she inquired, "So, what now?"

_"Hmm… what now indeed?" _Toshiro mused, examining the female in front of him. "Well, first of all," he began, "we need to change you out of the monstrosity that you're currently wearing." Truly they did! No telling what kind of unwanted attention they'd draw if the sunset-haired woman continued wearing that abominable thing.

The jade-eyed woman gaped at him incredulously. "I'll have you know that this **was** one of my **finest** dresses until **you **slashed off the bottom half!" she screeched at the insensitive male.

"Hn. My first mistake." The Ice Phoenix replied.

"What?" the Fairy Doctor asked, surprised at his sudden change.

A devilish grin formed on the winged Youkai's face and his ice-blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he replied, "I should have just slashed the **whole** thing off of you from the get-go. You're wearing some sort of undergarments aren't you? So, it's not like you would've been walking around naked."

"..."

Toshiro watched in smug mirth as the young woman's face went from bulge-eyed incredulous, to scarlet-faced embarrassment, to blood-red rage. It was entertaining to say the least.

"Y-Y… Why you…" the furious young woman stuttered, her cheeks crimson-red from anger and embarrassment.

"Calm down." The snowy-hair male chuckled, his eyes still glittering with mirth. Standing up, he gazed down at the still fuming Kami no Kaijutsu in which he'd been stuck with. Bending down, Toshiro easily scooped the young woman up in his arms, cradling her bridal style.

"W-What are you doing?!" Lydia squawked in embarrassment as her guardian carried her outside.

"We're going to visit an old friend of mine," The Phoenix replied, stretching his powerful wings in preparation for flight, before smirking down at the tomato faced woman in his arms and continuing, "to get you some somewhat **decent** attire."

A rather large tick appeared on the caramel-haired woman forehead as she snapped, "And who's fault do you think that is?!"

Once again, a grin bloomed on Toshiro's face. "Entirely mine." He replied, before taking off to the skies.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it. :) Personally, I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote the part about Toshi insulting Lydia's dress... again. LOL! XD Anyways, PLEASE let me know what you thought in the reviews! I REALLY need more reviews if I'm to be inspired to continue this story! O_O Oh, and pretty please follow and favorite while you're still around. :D See ya'all in chapter 5!**

**OTHER STORIES OF MINE TO CHECK OUT  
Windswept Fire - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X OC  
A Daiyoukai's Dance - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X Kagome - ONESHOT  
Ouran Host Club Kitsune - Ouran High School Host Club - Haruhi Fujioka X Youkai OC**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


End file.
